Cat and Mouse
by Contradicting-Cutie
Summary: Ponyboy is tired of being the baby of the gang and decides to take matters into is own hands, eventual slash Ponyboy/Two-bit R&R please


-Ponyboy's POV-

It had been a month since Dally and Johnny died, my grades were dropping and frankly I don't care. I walked into the living room and plopped on the couch.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!" Darryl yelled.

I'm in for it now. The only time anyone says my full name usually means I'm A) in trouble or B) being called in role call, and I'm pretty sure it's not B).

"What is this?" Darry pointed at this month's report card. "You went from an A in English to a C AND your failing almost all of your other classes?"

I continue to stair blankly at the TV, trying to block out Darry's rant.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'll just go get some extra credit or somethin' "I shrugged.

"Damn it Ponyboy, you ether raise your grades or no more movies n' books!"

"Who says I can't just go when your not home?" I mumble to myself.

Darryl shot a cold glare at me. I gulped. I hope he hadn't heard what I said.

"Two-bit is coming over to keep an eye on you, since I can't trust you to behave and do your school work. You do anything outta line and I'll tan your hide." "Got it?"

"Aren't you late for work?" I eyed him coolly.

"Shit! You stay outta trouble, Ponyboy!"

Damn…now I'm stuck with a babysitter, what am I? Five? Two-bit isn't so bad though, he's easily distracted and can be a cheap drunk. If I play my cards right I won't hafta worry about Darry or Sodapop. With that being said I still respect Two-bit, but I know his weaknesses. Who am I kidding? I'd probably get caught and Darry would ship me out to the nearest Boy's Home.

"Hey Blondie" Two-bit yelled.

Two-bit burst into the house with his usual antics, boy does he know how to make an entrance. He runs over and messes up my hair.

"Hey! My hair isn't as blonde as it was and it's going back to normal" I try to explain. My hair had faded to dishwater blonde and was returning back to its normal chestnut brown.

Two-bit hops on the couch next to me and turns it to his favorite show, Mickey Mouse.  
"Two-bit?"

"Yeah."

"Why do ya like Mickey so much?"

I look at him; his mouth makes a quirky grin as he thinks. It's like he's a cartoon character. With some of his expressions I think he'd fit in quite well.

" Mickey is tuff like us, y'know like how he's always beating up his enemies and gettin' his girl outta harm's way" "He's a real Greaser alright" he grins "Not to mention he's always having fun" "anyone who is all for fun is a hero to me"

"I guess so"

I turn back and stair blankly at the TV. It's Saturday and I'm itching for something to do. I'm not satisfied just sitting here watching Mickey dance on the TV screen like Two-bit.

"I'm going to go get a Pepsi."

"Oh no your not." Two-bit grabbed my arm. "Darry told me your not to leave the house unless someone was with you" "sorry pal, but if I let you go, It'll be my hide and yours."

"Come on Two-bit, it's been ages since I had a decent soda" I whined. "I can't stand being cooped up in this house any longer."

"I'll take ya as soon as it's over" His eyes once again are glued to the screen.

I'm tired of being watched and waiting for the others to drop what they are doing just to watch me. I get up and sneak out the back door. I wonder how long it'll take Two-bit to notice I left. Freedom feels good. I dig my hands deep into my pockets; I have just enough change for a soda and maybe a candy bar. I duck into the nearest alleyway and head out for town. Every since the whole ordeal with Johnny and the Socs, I've taken one of Darryl's old pocket knives. Tears well up in my eyes just thinking about what happened to Johnny and Dallas. His last words still are fresh in the back of my mind "Stay gold…stay gold Ponyboy."

In a way what he did was the right thing, he saved those kids. I wiped my eyes on my sleeves; no one needs to see me crying again. I'm going to do it for Johnny..I'm going to stay gold, and to do that I need to enjoy life, without constant supervision.

"PONYBOY!" I heard Two-bit yelling my name over and over. "Just wait until I get my hands on you kid, you're so busted!" He taunted

Oh shit. I started running, adrenaline surged through me. If Two-bit caught me he'd tell Darry I snuck out, and then I'd be in a world of hurt. I gotta find a safe place to hide. Lists of places surge through my mind, none of them seem like they'd work. I'd be found. It's not like I can go back to Jay Mountain and hide in the church. You all know what happened there. I might as well just go get my soda. If I'm going down, I'm going down with a nice Pepsi. I turn into the nearest convenience store and head to the back. I spot just what I've been thirsting for. I pay the man and take a sip of my Pepsi, I really could care less if Two-bit catches me, and just running away from him has spiced up my afternoon. It's just Darry I have to worry about. He thinks I have to be under constant supervision, and I can't stand it. I'm not a kid anymore and I shouldn't be treated like one. I take another swig of my soda and continue to walk down Main Street. I think its time I play a little game of cat and mouse with Two-bit.

-Two-bits POV-

I turn to see if Ponyboy was ready to go and he's not there.

"Hey Pony! Hello? Pone?" I take a quick search of the house. I see the backdoor wide open.

Looks like our baby greaser learned a few tricks. For a minute I'm proud that he snuck out but then I think of the horrible fate Darryl has in store for me. Oh fuck…looks like I need to go catch me a Ponyboy.

Damn it kid! Why couldn't you have waited? He knows I watch Mickey and then we go fuck off for awhile. If I didn't like him so much I'd never offer to be his bodyguard in the first place. He's more than the baby of the group to me. When Dallas said he'd run off to Texas, I wanted to go and bring him back. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't around. It'd be pretty boring without that kid.

"PONYBOY! "POOONYYY BOOOY" "Just wait until I get my hands on you kid, you're so busted!"


End file.
